


Madelyn Greenwood

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Elle Is A Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Grace Isn’t In This Story, Handcuffs, Jefferson Wants His Girlfriend Back, Memory Loss, No Smut, Self Harm, This Took 5 Hours, cells, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: “So you don’t remember anything, not like a name or age or someone we could call?”“N-no! I-I don’t remember anything!”AkaA girl had been locked up for years and when a man with a top hat and a long coat comes bursting through her cell door, things get even more confusing.*Okay I suck at summers but trust me, this is gonna he a good one!





	Madelyn Greenwood

 

 

I slowly started to open my heavy eyelids, revealing my dark chocolate bloodshot eyes. Another nightmare. But it was different this time. I wasn’t in the cell, I was outside it. And that was the scariest bit. Everything was weird. People stared at me Whispered behind my back about me. Then someone came up behind me and killed him. Shot me through the back. I hated it. Normally I would be stuck in the cell, the walls closing in on me slowly until I was dead. I much preferred that dream than the other one as I didn’t feel the pain. 

I slowly stood up from the rock hard bed and walked around in slow small circles. It wa any routine. Has been ever since.. I don’t know anymore. I have always been in here. No explanation on how or who or even why. I don’t know how I got in here. Don’t know who I am or who decided it would be funny to lock me up in this.. thing. And I definitely don’t know why they did it. Maybe I didn’t something bad? Maybe they are just mentally unstable? Maybe they just don’t like me? 

I stopped circling the small and dirty cell and sat down on the rock that I called a bed. I crossed my legs over one another and stared. Stared at the wall in front of me. Again, a part of my routine. I started to lose myself. The corners started to go blurry and misty. I dug my finger nails into the back of my hand. I did not register pain. I couldn’t anymore. Being stuck in this thing did that to me. The corners came back into view. I kept digging my nails dipper until I started to draw blood. I like the colour of blood. Red. The colour red always reminded me of.. something. Something nice and calm. The coloured liquid helped most of the time. Sometimes I registered the pain. That was bad. I hated feeling it. Knowing that was how normal people felt pain was sad to me. Although, were there normal people here? Was it just me? Were their people outside the cell? Was their a life beyond the cell? 

Suddenly, the black metal door slammed open. I gasped quickly, scrambling into the corner of the rock bed. Then emerged a person. A Male person. He had a top hat which showed a bit of brown hair. A long coat and winter sky eyes. Why was he here? Who was he? 

He slowly approached me. His arms out in front of him. Should I trust him? Who was he? I whimpered at the back of my throat, curling into a ball so my knees were pressed against my chest. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said, coming closer. I didn’t want him to come closer. He mucked up the routine. That hadn’t happened before. Why is it happening now? Who was he?! 

“I’m not going to-“ Quickly he grabbed my arm in a tight grip, pulling me up and off the bed then- out the cell! No no nononono! I didn’t want to leave it. I didn’t know what was out there! No! 

I pulled on my arm, whimpering when his grip tightened. We walked past some people that were either dead or alive. Did this man kill them? Why? Who was he?! 

He didn’t say anything after that, only pulled me behind him and out the- building. It was a building. A big one. But it was big. Bigger than the cell. Were there more cells in there? 

The man pushed me into the passenger seat of a car and closed the door, I watched him go around the car and get into the other side. He didn’t start the car straight away though. He stared at me. I stared back, but with a more scared and confused expression. 

He looked down at my hand, the one with the blood from my nails stilling dripping down it. He grabbed my hand, I tried to pull back but was weak. That’s what forever without food does to you. 

“Did you do this?” He said sternly, it made me feel even more scared. I whimpered and pulled my knees up to my chest again, he still had my hand. 

“No no shhh, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you I promise” He let go of my hand and as soon as he did I snatched it back and dig my nails into the same spot. He saw and grabbed my wrist. 

“No. Stop that.” But I needed to. I needed the pain. Needed the red. Needed to get away from him. 

I shook my head, pulling my hand back but failing to retrieve it again. Weak. 

He looked at me with a look. A look that I couldn’t describe. He sighed and reached down with his free hand. He then lifted some metal handcuffs. I looked at them with fear. 

“You carry on hurting yourself I cuff your hands to the seat got it?” I stare at him and pull at my hand again. This time he let go and placed the cuffs on his lap, sighing through his nose and starting to drive. 

* 

The drive wasn’t long. But it felt so long in my mind. I kept questioning in my head. Like who was he? Why does he care that I hurt myself? Why did he take me? Is he the only person? Am I supposed to remember him? Does anyone else know about me? Who am I? Why am I here? Why does red feel calming to me? Why do I not remember? Who put me in that cell? Why was I in that cell? Was the cell made for me? What did I do to get in that cell?

“Let me out.” I wanted out. I wanted to get out of the car. I wanted to go far away from this person. “Let me out!” I tried to open the door, but I had no use. Of course he locked it. “Let me out! Let me out!” I turned to him. He looked pained, but carried on driving. Tears started to building up in my eyes. I didn’t want to be in here couldn’t he see that? “Please let me out!” The tears started to fall, blurring my vision. I wanted out! I started to dig my nails into my hand, but this time in a different place. I hoped he wouldn’t see. He did. 

“Hay! What did I say?” He pulled over and grabbed the handcuffs. “Give me your hands.” He said sternly, again, it scared me. More silent tears fell down my face. 

“N-no! Let me out!” I hid my hands, nails still digging into them. He sighed and looked away from me. Was he letting me out? It was worth a try to escape anyway. 

I quickly open the door and rushed out, ran as fast as my small tired legs could go. It was now dark. Maybe the car ride was longer than I expected it to be? 

I didnt hear the footsteps behind me. But I did feel the hand in my shoulder. 

“Where are you going?” He caught up to me. Of course he did. He didn’t look starved. 

“Away from you!” I shouted and ran, pushing the hand off my shoulder. It didn’t return. 

* 

I ran as fast as I could until I ended up in the road of a small town. Where was I?

I looked around. The dirty ‘hospital’ gown the cell people had given to me.. once swaying as I stepped around in a circle. Did anybody live here? It didn’t look abandoned. Neither did it look very busy. But it was night. Maybe people don’t go outside at night? 

Suddenly, there was a person behind me, now in front of me as  turned around. She had blond hair and green eyes. She looked around the age of 27-28. Who was she? 

“Excuse me ma’am, are you lost at all?” She asked softly, not in that god forsaken stern voice HE used. 

“I don’t- I don’t know!” More tears. More digging my nails. More red. Calming, soothing red.

”Whoa whoa whoa, don’t do that” She took my hand and help it gently. Not like he did. “How about you come home with me to meet my mo- friend. She is very nice and will take care of you, I promise.” She started walking, still holding my hand. I had no other choice than to follow her. 

“I’m Emma by the way, Emma Swan. What’s your name?” She said softly as I walked next to her, looking around some more. It was quite a homey place. 

“I don’t- I don’t know..” 

* 

“So She was just in the road?” The other lady, Mary Margret I think, said to Emma as I scoffed down the food they gave me. I’m not sure what it was. But it was nice. 

“Yep, doesn’t know her name either” She said back, stirring her drink. 

I ignored them and continued to scoff down the food, almost choking. 

“Hay hay, take it down a notch okay? Please try not to choke” Mary Margret said kindly. I looked at her and then continued to eat, but slower this time. Although it was hard not to just inhale the food. 

Emma got up and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. “So.. you remember nothing? Not even why you were in the cell?” Emma said as she came back and gave the water bottle to me, to which I, slowly, drank. 

I shook my head and place the water bottle down “No.. I’m sorry” I shake my head. I should remember. I should know who I am! 

“Nothing to apologise for” Mary Margret said, placing her hand on mine. And that was when she get the scars and cuts and red liquid. 

“Oh my god, you did this yourself didn’t you?” She looked up at me. I looked down, away from her sympathetic eyes. Then, a curled finger lifter my head from under my chin. 

“You shouldn’t do that, you know that right?” Mary Margret said. But she didn’t understand that it helped. Help ground were I was. Help me understand I was still somewhere and not just in the back of my head. 

I nod slowly. She then hugs me. And I hug back. And Emma smiles from behind me. 

What was going on? 

* 

The next day, I go with Emma to the doctors. Thankfully she and Mary Margret lended me a shirt and jeans so I didn’t look odd just walking around in a ‘hospital’ gown. They said it would be a good idea if they did a check up to see if I had a concussion or something. I’m not sure what that meant. 

I blanked out most of the drive and walk there. I ‘came back to life’ as Emma put it, when I was in a hospital bed with Emma sitting next to me, holding my hand. The bruised one. The cuts always bruised and scarred. The pain from them sometimes coming and going like normal. 

The doctor came in, checked my blood pressure, asked me questions, to which I barely knew the answers to. And then suddenly, a lady came in. She had a black pencil skirt and white shirt that was low around the neck. Her hair was cut short, but not as short as Mary Margaret’s. Her face looked, scary to me. But that was just childish. This lady could actually be nice for all I know. 

“Miss Swan we need to talk” Okay. Not nice. Who had the privilege to storm into someone’s doctors appointment? Obviously her as the doctor just sighed and left. Could he do that? Was I done with the check up? Was I okay? What was happening?! 

“Can’t you see I’m a bit busy here, Regina?” Regina. That name. It brought fear into my eyes and body. I didn’t know who she was but I couldn’t stay near her for long. 

“Oh no I can see that.” She turned to me at that, smiling but not in a nice kind of way “Your the one who lost their mind aren’t you? Well I’m Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke” She held out her hand for me to shake, to which I used the none bruised hand to do. Slowly and warily though.

”Regina, if you want to talk, outside now” At that Emma left, Regina following her after a while. I couldn’t be near her. I couldn’t. I  didn’t know why but I needed I get away. Needed to run. Needed to hide. 

I quickly sat up. I couldn’t go out the door, Emma and Regina would see! I looked around quickly and frantically- the window! 

I snapped my finger and ran over to the window, climbing out of it. And I now realise that this wasn’t the ground floor. I grab onto the drain, sliding down it and falling over at the end. I get up and run into the forest. 

About 30 minuets later I was well and truly away from the hospital. I sighed in relief and rub my face with my non bruised hand. Then suddenly, a hand covered my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist. I screamed and kicked but the screaming was muffled and the kicks just looked like flailing. Suddenly, I was pushed into the back of a car. But not the back were u sit. In the boot. I tried to get out but the back was closed quickly and locked. I continued to scream and banged on the sides and floor and even the top. But no one let me out. 

The car started to move, making me hit my head and blacking out. The last thing I thought about was who. Who would do this? 

* 

When I woke up it was dark. I was in a room though, in a chair. I moved to stand up but realised something. My wrists were cuffed to the back of the chair and so were my ankles. I pulled at them, but obviously nothing happened. So I screamed. Screamed for somebody, anybody please I’m- Im stuck and I don’t- don’t know where I am please someone help me! 

But no one came. 

Until the door slowly opened and reviled the same person who took me. The same person who wouldn’t let me out of his car. 

Oh god was this what he was going to do to me if I hadn’t run away?! What even WAS he going to do?! 

He put out his hands like in the cell and hushed. I struggled more and more as he came closer and closer. 

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. I promise you.” That was hard to believe, seen as he had me handcuffed to a chair. 

I whimpered in the back of my throat, to which he sighed at and cane closer, kneeling infront of me  And placing his hands on my knees. 

“It’s okay. I’m not ever going to hurt you. Shhh, your safe now” What was he talking about?! He had me cuffed. To. A. Chair! 

I shook my head, tears spilling down my cheeks now. He wiped them away, still hushing me. 

“Want- want home!” I couldn’t form a proper sentence, let alone try to get away anymore. 

He didn’t reply to that. He only sighed and shook his head, his thumb rubbing him cheek soothingly. But it shouldn’t be soothing. 

“Are you hungry?” He said, staring into my eyes. He dodged it. Like he did in the car the first time they met. 

I shook my head but my stomach betrayed me, making an off noise as if answering for itself. He smiled slightly at me, raising an eyebrow. 

“You sure?” He said, to which my stomach made the same noise as before. He laughed slightly at that. He then lowered his hands to my ankles, un-cuffing them then standing up and going around me to un-cuff my wrists. When he did, I stood up so quickly I gave myself a headache, and ran. Ran out the room and own the hallway, into another room. He followed obviously. I ran into the room and locked the door, staring at the door as the man knocked on it. 

“Hay hay it’s okay. You don’t have to run from me. I promise on my life that I will never hurt you.” He continued to knock. But not harshly, softly. Soft knocking. 

He stopped after a while. I didn’t move. Unable to. My body was so stiff I couldn’t. 

“Look, I know you don’t believe me but I promise I will not hurt you. I just want to help you, okay? How’s about we start with names? I know you probably don’t remember yours but I’m Jefferson” He said, to which I didn’t reply. I slowly started to step towards the door, putting my hand out and reaching for the handle. Once I was close enough, I unlocked the door and opened it, only to find him at the door, now smiling at me. 

“Hi. Will you come eat now?” He continued to smile at me. All I did was stare blankly at him. 

My stomach growled again and I put a hand on it, looking down and slowly nodding. As if I was ashamed. He must have saw it. 

His smile fell slightly but also lifted. He slowly held my hand. Like the same way Emma did. And took me down some stairs. The house was big. Did he live alone? From what I could see, yes. He did live alone. 

He led me to a kitchen, were he pulled something out of the cupboard and turned to me. 

“You can go sit down if you want to, living room is over there” He nods his head towards a giant living room, with comfy white sofas and giant tv. I nod my head at him and walk over to it. I sit down in the sofa and oh my god this was so much better than a rock bed. I laid down on it, using my arm to cushion my head and close my eyes. For once I could get an actual good nights sleep even though it was mid-day. If  Jefferson let me.

About 10 minuets later her came back in with a bowl of soup, which was red. Who knew their were other red liquids than blood? He placed the bowl in front of my on the coffee table. I quickly sat up and took it, holding it close and just staring at it. It was calming. The colour. And knowing that it was edible was twice as amazing. 

Jefferson watched me, expecting me to eat it. But I didn’t. He sighed and grabbed the spoon that was still on the coffee table. He sat a bit closer to me and scooped some up, blowing on it for a second before putting it up to my lips. I looked up at him and he smiled reassuringly. I opened my mouth slightly and let him feed me. It was odd to be fed by your kidnapper but I liked it. It let me just stare at the soup as he fed me bit by bit. The soup on the spoon was only about half full when he put it up to my lips. And I was thankful. The spoon was big and I felt like I couldn’t eat that much on its own. But how did he know. It’s not like I said anything to him. Really the only things I have said are “let me out” and “want to go home”. 

*

When the bowl was empty, Jefferson took it and placed the spoon in it as he went to kitchen to put it in the sink. He came back and sat next to me. We stared at each other for a while. Both thinking. I wonder what he was thinking. Did he wonder what I was thinking? 

He placed his hands over mine. “Do you remember anything about yourself, or me or anyone you have met or seen?” and here came the questions. 

I shook my head no. To which he sighed and nodded. Was I supposed to remember him? God, now I felt bad. He obviously wanted me to remember. 

“I’m sorry..” I mumble, sniffling. When did I start crying? 

“Hay no, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s okay” He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. To which I hugged him back. 

We stayed like that for a while. A while until I fell asleep. 

* 

She was still beautiful. I slowly ran my fingers through her curls. Was I upset she didn’t remember, yes. Was I going to force it, No. because forcing it will not work. And I know this is going to take time but I missed her remember me. Calling me Jeffy and those sweet nicknames she would give me. I didn’t deserve her. Nobody did. But now I know she is safe, with me. 

That was until Emma, Mary Margret and Regina (fucking Regina) came and started to bang on the front door, waking her up. How did I know it was them? It was soon enough that they would come look all around town for her. 

“Jefferson?” She mumbled sleepily. Obviously annoyed she had been waken up. 

“Shh, just go back to sleep, I will be back in a moment” I kissed the top of her head, removing her arms around me carefully and putting a pillow under her head. I went over to the door and opened it. 

“Where is she?” Mary Margret said quickly, a death grip on the gun she was holding. Emma had one too. 

“Who?” I said, grinning. No way in hell I was giving her up to them. 

“You know exactly who. We have checked everywhere and ur the last person we haven't checked. So where is she?!” Emma said this time. 

“Ohh, so Regina didn’t tell you then?” I said. I expected her to at least tell them to get her back. But apparently not. 

“Tell us what?” Emma said, turning to Regina. I grinned at her and she gave me a death glare. 

“None of your business, Swan” She said, pushing past Emma and Mary Margret to try to get into the house. I blocked her withe my arm and tutted. 

“Yeah, I don’t think your coming in anytime soon, sorry love” I winked at them and then step back and close the door smoothly. How could Regina not tell them? You would think she would. I shrug and go back to the sleeping princess that was infact, Elle Mills. The evil queens daughter. But they didn’t need to know that. 

* 

When I woke up again, I heard Jefferson in the kitchen playing music. It was now dark out from what I could see through the window. I sat up and the scent of cooking food hit my nose. I smiled slightly and sat up. I could go into the kitchen to see him, but I wanted to explore his home. So instead of turning towards the kitchen, I went up the stairs to look through the rooms. 

There were about 3 bedrooms, two of which were master bedrooms and the 3rd being a smaller one. The 2 master bedrooms had their own bathrooms and their was a single bathroom too. 

When I heard that the music stopped, I went back downstairs, went up behind Jefferson and tapped his shoulder, making him jump slightly. I smile a bit at him and he smiles back. 

“Thought you ran off on me for a second” He said, shaking his head and taking my hand. This time, I hold back slightly. I don’t reply to him though, not really knowing what to say. 

This time for dinner, we sit down at the table, across each other. Jefferson has made pasta with sauce and bloody hell he was such a good cook! 

“So, what am I gonna be called?” I also him half way through the meal, he looks up at me surprised and confused. 

“What do you- ohh, the whole not knowing your name thing confusing you?” He said, to which I nodded. Did he know my name? 

“Do you know my name?” And for once, I voice one of the questions I always think about but don’t say them. 

“Uh yes, it’s Madelyn. Madelyn Greenwood” He smiles. That name didn’t ring any bells at all. Was Jefferson lying? He said he would help me, so to help he had to tell the truth, so he couldn’t lie about my own name, right?

”Oh.. okay!” I smile at him, and he smiles back as we continue eating and talking. 

* 

“What did Jefferson mean?” Emma said as they walked back to town. Mary Margret knew they should have taken Emma’s car. 

“I don’t know what your talking about” Regina replied and continued walking down the road. 

“Yes you do! What did haven't you told us about that girl Regina?!” Emma replied, tightening her grip on the gun in her pocket. She wasn’t going to shoot Regina (For Henry’s sake only) but god it was so fucking tempting. 

“Fine, you really want to know?” Regina stopped and so did Emma and Mary Margret. “That girl is called Elle Mills. She is my daughter.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at them. 

“And your just going to leave your own daughter with a man, she doesn’t even know” Emma spat, to which Regina grinned. 

“Says the woman who put her son for adoption. And yes, I had no value for her and never shall.” Regina said bluntedly, then kept on walking away. Emma and Mary Margret stayed back for a while, before continuing their way back to Storybrooke. 

* 

“You wanna dance?” I asked Ell- Madelyn. She had been sitting on the sofa, tapping her hand hand on it for a while now. I knew she wouldn’t say anything yet, so I thought I might spare her. 

“Uh, I don’t think I can” she smiled slightly. To think that that same person had been screaming and whimpering and pleasing him to let her go was un-believable. 

“I will show you” I stood up and put my hand out for her to take. She took it reluctantly and stood up. “Okay so your arms go around my neck like-“ I placed her arms around my neck “that and I place my arms around your waist” I slowly did, giving her enough time if she wanted to pull away. She didn’t though. And I was happy about that. “And then we just, move with the music” And that was what we started to do. 

We danced until the next song came on, to which we stopped and just looked at each other, smiling sweetly. Madelyn did an airy laugh and I chuckled. We didn’t know why we were laughing, nothing was funny. It was just a reaction. To love? No. She doesn’t remember you Jefferson, she could never love you anyway. So stop fantasising. 

Then, Madelyn hugged me tightly, and I hugged back. Life was good. 

* 

“Did you tell him?” Regina questioned Mr Gold as he walked around his shop. 

“Tell who what?” He said, generally confused. He had told a lot of people and different things “Gonna need you to be more president” 

“Jefferson. Did you tell him about her?” Regina snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Ah right the Hatter, yes I told him. He deserved to know anyway” Mr Gold replied, standing behind the counter once more. 

“Did you tell him who locked her up?” She slammed her hands down onto the counter, making Mr Gold grin. 

“You mean did I tell him that her own mother locked her away? No, I didn’t tell him that part. Only that she was locked away in the hospital.”  He smiled at her, to which Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, leaving the shop. 

* 

_The evil queens daughter Elle ran for her life, the guards were chasing her after a disagreement with Regina. She stumbled to a small cottage ‘finally a place to hide’ Elle thought and ran into the cottage, locking the door. When she turned around, she saw a man, with curly brown hair being hid by a nice top hat. He had a long coat on as well. Elle instantly fell in love with this man. But feelings aside, this was obviously his house, meaning she had to convince him to let her hide._

_”I am terribly sorry sir but-but the queens men are after me, please could you let me hide in here, after that I will be on my way” She pleaded._

_The hatted man nodded, taking her by the wrist and into a bedroom, opening the closet and helping her hide in there. After she was well hid, the man closed the door and reasoned with the guards. It took him about 29 minuets before the closet doors open and assaulted Elle’s eyes. The man helped her up._

_“Thank you ever so much, as I said before I shall take my leave no-“ Elle was about to leave but the man quickly pulled her back._

_“No no, it’s fine, please do stay. I would much rather you be here and be safe from them” He smiled and put out his hand for her to take “I’m Jefferson, but most people call me the Hatter” he smiled as she took his hand and shook it_

_“Elle, Elle Mills”_

_“Mills, as in the queens daughter Elle?”_

_”Yep that’s me, hehe”_

_“oh right, well then Elle, may I ask you why your on the run from your own mother?”_

_“A family disagreement, that’s it really”_

_“right”_

”I find it funny how the main character has your name, and the pictures look a bit like us” I said. After the dancing (slow and fast) we were both tired and were now lying on the sofa, my head in Jefferson’s lap, his hand playing with my hair soothingly as I read the story we found in the back of the bookcase. Apparently Jefferson himself forgot about the book and we diecided to read ‘The Mad Hatter’ story. 

“You think?” He smiled down at me and I nodded, pointing to the pictures of the two characters, Elle and Jefferson, who were shaking hands. 

“You don’t see it?!” I laugh out “If you had longer hair then you could be the mad hatter!” 

“I’m gonna take offence to that” He smiles down at my and boops my nose, to which I giggle at. 

“You know I’m only joking!” I playfully say, setting the book down onto the coffee table and smiling up at him. 

“You tired?” He says and I nod my head slowly, closing my eyes “Alright then” I feel myself being lifted bridal style by Jefferson, I open my eyes to see exactly that. I grip onto the front of his shirt and snuggle into his chest. We go upstairs and end up in Jefferson’s bedroom. He lays me down onto the bed and I take off my jeans, leaving the shirt on. He takes the jeans and folds them, then putting them on a hanger. He then grabs a blanket and covers it over us both. I snuggle into the blanket and him and fall back to sleep, but not before hearing 

“Goodnight, Mad” 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
